Objectives: Develop and implement on a long-range basis programs in business, industry and government directed toward the early identification and rehabilitation of employees with alcoholism and alcohol-related problems; demonstrate the viability and effectiveness of the occupational programs approach in the treatment of alcoholism. Methods: Conduct research on employment organizations to facilitate the success of initial contact and the subsequent design and implementation of occupational program. Coordinate with management, and with labor when applicable, the development of policy and procedures which will establish the program as part of an organization's standard personnel policies and procedures. Develop appropriate evaluation mechanisms within each organization for measuring program efficiency and effectiveness. Develop curricula and conduct orientation and training for all management personnel in supervisory positions, and provide promotional, informational and educational materials and services for continuing program needs. Identify and coordinate community treatment resources for alcoholism and alcohol-related problems with the program administrators, who are responsible for the continuting program. Perform education and public relations activities for promotion of the concept of occupational alcoholism programs. Establish objectives for the project and develop criteria and methods for evaluating the efficiency and effectiveness of the project in achieving these objectives.